


Darcy's Life as Martha Kent

by uruvielnumenesse



Series: Darcy's no Martha Kent [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruvielnumenesse/pseuds/uruvielnumenesse





	Darcy's Life as Martha Kent

“Darcy! You can’t just go live off a farm!”

“Why the hell not?” Darcy demanded as she waddled into the kitchen with a box of good will baby clothes.

Jane gaped at her. “Because you’re from New York, Jesus Christ.” Jane had swiftly moved to snatch the box away. At this point in her pregnancy, Darcy shouldn't be lifting heavy things. Jane had set the box, with a loud clang, and rewarded herself by opening the box of donuts Darcy had brought back.

“My Kryptonian child needs somewhere free!” Darcy said dramatically. She pouted when Jane, mouth stuffed, remained unimpressed. “‘Sides, Nick already approved a safe house for me in Kansas.”

And man had that been an argument in of itself. Fury, being the paranoid spy he is, wanted her safe in some underground super secret spy hide out or something.

Jane growled before swiping the donut Darcy had been salivating over. Selfish bitch, Darcy thought. She stole my jelly donut.

“You’re not raising a Superman, you know. No need to exile yourself to the Midwest.” Jane looked ready to slam her head into the table.

“No, I don’t.” Darcy admits as she caresses her stomach. “But given that there isn’t any known metal that can pierce my skin for blood testing, I’m not too sure.”

It would have been funny to watch the phlebotomist go bug eyed over the dented needle but it wasn't. Nor was the fact that the child was so stubborn that any attempts to remove it ended in failure.

The astrophysicist frowned before speaking up.

“Well then I’m going with you.” Brown eyes were aflame with determination.

The scientist deliberately forgot that she was to go to Tromso the day after tomorrow. Or that SHIELD’s been pointedly asking her to different locations over the world.

Darcy rolls her eyes but doesn’t argue. No one ever wins against Jane.

\--

Honestly, having impenetrable skin during labor is the fucking worst.

No epidural. Big baby. Enough said.

\--  
Holding a squawking baby after pushing for hours is a different experience entirely. For one thing, the baby has a thin layer of slime covering him. Yet Darcy knows that her boy is the most beautiful thing in the world. 

“I’m gonna name him Clark.” 

“Darcy!”

Darcy, after much badgering from Jane, does not in fact name her son Clark. Instead she goes for a more Nordiac sounding same. Jarl. 

“His middle name can be Kal-El.” 

“I regret marathoning Smallville with you.” Jane groans but smiles when Jarl’s eyes land on her. 

“No you don’t.” Darcy counters. She hands her son off to his godmother and stifles a wince as she unsteadily stands. 

“You’re right I don’t. But Jarl Kal-El Lewis doesn’t sound too…” 

“American?”

“Human.” 

Darcy contemplates this. “Well, technically Jarl’s half and half. We could argue I had a one night stand with a tourist.” Which was true. A sexually fulfilling encounter with Hogun of the Warriors Three in a diner was just that. A one time thing. 

\--  
New York happens.

\--  
Jane is understandably furious when she realizes she’s been duped into leaving the country. But Darcy only feels relief that she, Jarl, and Jane are far away from Lovecraftian monsters. And if she clutches her son and resolves to find out more about Asgardian lore, no one has to know.

\--

It’s almost a year before Jane finds some weird gravitational readings that prompt the makeshift family to leave the safe confines of Smallville 2.0 for the classier part of London.

Dark elves happen. Ian happens.

It’s only after the whole Infinity Aether Jane thing that Thor actually gets to meet Darcy’s super baby.

She had fallen into a deep sleep after Thor had defeated the elf version of Saruman. Jane being the amazing godmother she is, picked up Jarl from the maids-apparently Jane’s mom was some high society blue blood- and promised to watch him.

“Tis a most joyous thing, to have a child.” Thor beams brightly as Jarl is bounced on his knees.

He in turn offers a wet kiss to Thor.

Darcy pauses for a second to absorb the cuteness that is Thor and Jarl…and Jane snoring at the table.

But quickly moves to grab something to eat. Babies are like time bombs. Never know when you’re gonna have to change a diaper, shower, change or just hold.

“He’s very strong for a young babe.” Thor pointedly comments after Darcy shoves half a bagel into her mouth.

Darcy struggles not to choke.

“They say breastfeeding really has its benefits.” Darcy said after hacking up the half chewed bagel.

Thor raised a brow as he took a long look at Jarl and then at Darcy.

“Your son broke the television when I refused to change the channel.” Thor’s tone was flat and unimpressed.

At the time he was shocked that the walking toddler shoved the tv into the wall forming a crater. 

Darcy cursed quietly-her son was like a sponge and had bat ears- and made a mental note to ask Nick to reimburse the landlord.

“That sort of strength is not natural to the people of Midgard.” Thor said.

The thunder god saw some traits in young Jarl that were alarmingly similar to a companion of his…a certain Vanir.

Thor’s face is stoic as Darcy cracks and tells her tale. She speaks of her brief but passionate moment with Hogun, and how she found out she was pregnant a few week later and how Nick Fury protected them.

“Nick overrode the council’s decision to have Jarl taken from me.” Darcy tenderly holds her son. 

She remembers the gut wrenching fear when men in suits surrounded the tiny RV that Jane fondly kept after New Mexico.

“Hogun does not know.” Thor states. 

Darcy looks away.

“Darcy.” Thor warns.

“I haven’t lied to Jarl.” She said defensively. “He knows that papa is in the stars.”

And if people misinterpret that, then that’s their fault.

Jarl perks his head up at the word. “Daddy?” 

Darcy hands him a bagel. “Yeah, baby, daddy.”

“Jarl has the right to know his father.” 

What if he doesn’t want Jarl? What if he does want Jarl and takes him away? Darcy bites her lips to withhold the rush of words.

“Jarl does,” Darcy agrees, “but it’s not like your people carry phones.”

“Heimdall.” The all seeing guardian. 

Towards the very beginning of her pregnancy Darcy did attempt to call to Heimdall but she never received a call back. Jane tried and the same thing. She got the message quickly.

“Pretty sure he had more important things to be watching than a woman from Earth.” 

Now it’s Thor’s whose embarrassed.

“Right?” 

“With the Bifrost destroyed Heimdall performed rounds on the nine realms.” Thor failed to mention that he specifically ordered Heimdall to constantly check upon Jane Foster.

Darcy is unconvinced.

“However that is a discussion for Jane and I.” Thor said firmly.

“Jarl is a discussion for Hogun and I.” Darcy snapped back.

Then groans at Thor’s smug mug. God damn it.

“Very well! I shall call upon my friend.” Thor hands a giggling Jarl-honestly the effect he has people-back to Darcy.

Darcy breathes deeply and wonders why Martha Kent never had to deal with this shit.

——————–

“So, um, surprise?” Darcy laughs nervously when a heavily armed Hogun walks into their small kitchenette.

The first thing Darcy notices is how tired the warrior looks. New lines are etched into his face. His hair is long and tied upwards. Gone was the spiky ponytail. 

Hogun’s eyes dart to the squirming child and back to Darcy’s own.

“Is he?” Hogun’s voice is thick with emotion.

Darcy is surprised by the tears that spring to her eyes.

“He. He is.” Darcy whispers.

Jarl twists. “Ma?”

Darcy has a broken smile on her face. “That’s daddy, baby.”

Her heart stops when Hogun and Jarl sport the same smile. Father and son have eyes for only each other and Darcy can't help the tears that spring from her eyes. Watching her son light up with joy over his father made her feel so emotional. 

But he was here now and that's all that matters.


End file.
